Sweet Dreams
by Arisa Mitsuru Nya
Summary: Two-Shoots: creias que todo seria perfecto, pero no lo fue... destrozaron tu vida Sakura y ahora... ¿que haras?... desgarrarte, llorar, luchar o simplemente morir en manos de el... /¡dark fic!/ ¡hallowen special!
1. Dulce

**Sweet Dreams**

.

.

_By Sakuriitah-Haruno' Rho-Britito_

.

.

La blancura de la habitación te era indiferente, en esta situacion todo debía ser negro como aquella noche, pero no era asi; el blanco color puro e inmaculado te rodeaba, desde las blancas sabanas, las blancas paredes, el níveo vestido que llevabas puesto, hasta las claras sogas que te mantenían presa en aquel lecho, pues esa era tu situacion ahora estabas secuestrada, y nadie te podía ayudar, no veías a nadie desde esa maldita noche, solo lo veías a él.

Agradecías internamente de que aquella persona no haya repetido lo que te hizo hace un año, solo te mantenía cautiva en aquel apartamento el cual fue robado y ultrajado a la fuerza, el te custodiaba día y noche precaviendo de que no hicieras nada estúpido, te conocía muy bien, demasiado para tu gusto.

En estos últimos cinco días tu vista se volvía borrosa, a causa de las drogas que te suministraba para mantenerte quieta e inmóvil. En simples palabras eras su juguete, el amor que te había profesado se había vuelto enfermo y psicópata; el ya no era la persona que habías conocido, con la que habías vivido, con la que compartiste todo.

Pero una pregunta deambulaba en tu mente… ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

Fácil pregunta, factible respuesta… tu tortura comenzó en octubre de dos mil once, aquellos días donde los espíritus buenos y malos empiezan a descender hacia el mundo de los vivos, y permanecen tres días. Aunque para ser especifica el tormento; dio comienzo el día de las brujas, donde las energías malas rondan, ¿será que él es uno de ellos?, lo dudo mucho.

.

.

_Noche de brujas… o Hallowen… 31 de octubre 2011_

_ Mañana fría y nublosa, todos los niños corrían de casa en casa, pidiendo dulces, debías darle sino pobre fachada de tu hogar seria atacada por huevos y pinturas; mirabas desde la ventana del comedor hacia afuera, te reías, por las travesuras de los infantes, tu habías hecho eso, incontables veces; desde hace tres años ya no lo hacías, te considerabas madura y bastante grandecita. Este año ibas a hacer algo loco –opinión de tus padres- irías, con tus amigas a una fiesta de disfraces en el bosque, estaba bien, después de todo tenias dieciséis, y luego de varios minutos de lagrimas de cocodrilo y cara de perrito, aceptaron –a regañadientes._

_-¡sakura a comer!- te grito tu amorosa madre _

_-¡voy!- y fuiste caminando tranquilamente hacia la cocina donde almorzaban, cenaban e incluso desayunaban, el comedor solo era para ocasiones especiales._

_Cuando entraste por el umbral de la cocina, viste a tu padre sentado en la punta de la rectangular mesa, al lado derecho se encontraba tu madre, al lado izquierdo se encontraba tu amable hermano mayor de unos veinticuatro años y al lado de este tu sobreprotector hermano de en medio el tenia veinte._

_-bien Sakura dinos… ¿a qué hora es la fiesta?- te pregunto en tono neutral tu progenitor._

_-a las diez y antes de que preguntes volveré a las cinco de la madrugada y voy con las chicas- respondiste rápidamente evitando una ronda de preguntas por parte de tu adorada familia._

_-entonces asi será- te hablo en tono arrogante tu hermano de en medio_

_-tu te callas- le reprochaste con veneno, odiabas que el se entrometiera en lo tuyo._

_-hmp…- se rio con sorna, te encolerizaste mas._

_Terminaron de almorzar y subiste a tu habitación a revisar que lo que ibas a usar esta noche estuviera en orden. Sacaste del closet una percha con un hermoso entero azul, tu disfraz: una sexy policía._

_-¿eso usaras?- te diste la vuelta sorprendida, estaba allí tu segundo hermano parado con la pose altanera que solo él podía tener. _

_-¿algún problema?- preguntaste con burla, la cual el solo frunció el ceño_

_-haz lo que quieras Sakurita, mientras no llegues embarazada- comento con una sonrisa de lado_

_-ya vete de acá estúpido- le gritaste tirándole una almohada la cual el esquivo_

_-te aseguro que te divertirás esta noche- y sus últimas palabras legaron a ti neutras_

_._

_. _

_._

La puerta se abrió llegando a ti el olor a humedad que había afuera, eran días de lluvias matinales, por el rabillo del ojo pudiste apreciar o mejor dicho despreciar la figura humana masculina acercándote a ti, el venia _otra vez _a darte tu ración diaria de drogas.

-de… déjame ir- mascullaste lastimeramente

-no pequeña…- el hizo una pausa –recuerda tu eres mía

Se acerco a ti a paso lento y calmado, traía entre manos una caja de zapatos algo vieja, una vez alado tuyo saco de aquí una jeringa la cual le puso una gran aguja, luego el procedió a llenar la inyección con un liquido blanco; luego con mucho cuidado el te la inyecto en las venas de tu brazo derecho.

-¡ah!- sollozaste no es que le tuvieras miedo a las agujas, si no que la droga al fluir por tu venas; hacían que cada centímetro de tu cuerpo se desgarrara.

-shh… cerezo… ya pasara solo es un poco para que no te vayas- trato de consolarte

-¿Por qué?...- indagaste en un susurro -¿Por qué volviste?- tu voz se incremento.

-te lo prometí- te respondió cortante

-yo no te pedí nada- dijiste con odio, el había arruinado tu vida.

El no te respondió, una vez que termino con su labor te arropo como si fueras una niña pequeña incluso desato un poco tus mordazas.

Se fue dejándote en un estado de insomnio y los recuerdos como balas volvieron a pegar en ti.

.

.

.

_El timbre resonaba por toda la casa, tus amigas te estaban esperando_.

_-¡sí! Joda, joda, joda…. La lalala la lalala- cantabas como una infanta- chau a todos me voy_

_Tomaste el abrigo azul de jean que estaba en el sofá y saliste por la puerta principal, allí estaba tu atolondrada amiga Ino, una rubia de ojos celeste, vestida de pirata._

_-vamos Sakura la fiesta es en el bosque- te comento alegre_

_-nena iras ¿asi?- se unió la otra voluptuosa rubia Temari quien estaba con un disfraz de conejita playboy._

_-tiene razón el tema de policía esta bien pero esas calcetas son muy largas- ahora se acoplo Tenten la colegiala._

_-no sean tontas vamos, después les explico- le dijiste para ya emprender marcha._

_El camino hacia el lugar donde se daría la fiesta se te hizo largo, aunque cómodo ya que tú y tus amigas eran literalmente las niñas de papi, únicas hijas, mimadas y consentidas; ustedes pedían y sus padres le daban; y esa era la razón iban en una cuatro por cuatro gris, charlando y riendo._

_-bien entonces nos dirás… porque rayos tienes esas calcetas largas- cito la rubia Temari –solo mírate eso no atraerá chicos_

_-ustedes creen miren esto- te sacaste en un santiamén la calza larga quedando una calza unos dos dedos debajo de tu nalgas._

_-wou… ¡eso si es policía!- te grito alegre la oji celeste en el volante_

_-solo vamos_

_Luego de un par de minutos, bajaron por un camino al costado de la carretera, aparcaron la camioneta y iniciaron a caminar por el sendero iluminado por velas, esa era la señal de donde estaría la fiesta._

_-esto esta buenísimo- chillaste como niña emocionada_

_-tranquila que esto recién comienza- expreso Tenten_

_Y si tenía razón luego de varios minutos de marcha, llegaron a un descampado donde había una gran fogata y un montón de chicos, empapados en alcohol, bailando al ritmo de la música metálica que resonaba como eco por todo el lugar, esto recién empezaba._

_-¡chicos son las once y ya estoy embriagada!- grito una castaña con botella en mano_

_-y a las cuatro estarás embarazada Matsuri- te burlaste ganándote un bufido molesto_

_-¡oh…! ¡Sakura! - te reprocho -¡que erótica chica de la ley! – te alabo _

_-mmm… y que sensual diosa griega- le seguiste el juego_

_-jajajajaja a Gaara le gusta- te comento algo sonrojada_

_-más le vale…-_

_ -hola preciosa- sentiste como alguien te abrazaba por detrás y se apegaba a ti_

_-mi amor… _

_-oye pendejo Sakura es nuestra esta noche- le reto a tu "amigo" la rubia Ino_

_-ya chicas… no traten asi a Sasori- dijiste fastidiada_

_Las chicas solo te asintieron vencidas, Sasori y tú pasaron toda la noche juntos, besándose y bailando sensualmente, al compas de la fantasmagórica música de Marilyn Manson; aquella que por mas metálica y ruidosa que sea, siempre despertaba en ti sentimientos._

_ -eres preciosa Cerezo- te balbuceo entre besos el pelirrojo_

_-como si tu no lo fueras- te burlaste_

_-Saku… hagámoslo- llego a ti como una orden_

_-esta bien… pero no aquí- le comentaste con sensualidad, ya que hace varios meses te estaba pidiendo lo mismo, y no querías decepcionarlo._

_-¿Dónde? _

_-que tal…- te giraste a buscar un lugar cómodo y romántico- el bosque _

_-¿el bosque?- te indago dudoso –yo te iba proponer lo mismo- te sonrió con sorna _

_-entonces tu ve iré en unos segundos- apuntaste- si nos ven pensaran mal y no quiero ser la zorra que tiene sexo en el bosque._

_-como digas-_

_El se fue en dirección al bosque, tu esperaste unos minutos mientras tomabas una cerveza cuando viste que ya habías hecho mucho tiempo, te encaminaste donde tu dulce novio te esperaba._

_-hey… you… what do you say? Son the beautiful come in*…- tarareabas la canción que tanto te gustaba de la superestrella anti-Cristo, con una botella de gancia* en mano._

_Estabas entrando a las penumbras de la frondosa arboleada, con cada paso que dabas te sentías más insegura, porque iba a ser tu primera vez._

_-sa-so-ri- canturreabas buscándolo_

_-aquí estoy- te abrazo por detrás, como solo el sabia y te empezó a besar el cuello _

_-no te apresures- te quejaste ya que el beso lento paso a ser a uno brusco_

_-shh… lo disfrutaras- y con brusquedad te agarro por el cuello y te tiro al suelo._

_-ah… ¿Qué haces Sasori?- hipaste perdida no podías creer lo que tu novio acababa de hacer._

_-¿segura?...-hizo una pausa _

_Tú estabas tirada en el suelo boca arriba, no lograbas ver su cara, pero estabas más que segura de que él no era el chico al cual le habías entregado tu corazón…_

_-¿Quién eres maldito bastardo? ¿Quién eres?- le preguntaste desesperada, mientras tratabas de reincorporarte._

_Esa pregunta solo ensancho la sonrisa de aquel individuo podías ver solo parte de su cara por el reflejo de la blanca luna, con pesadez te levantaste del suelo, pero él fue más veloz y se lanzo encima de ti, aplastando su cuerpo contra el tuyo._

_-sal maldito… córrete- intentaste zafarte de tu agarre _

_-quieta- te grito_

_-por favor… déjame- empezaste a llorar._

_-shh… silencio… pequeña- te hablo con calma, como si quisiera que no te preocupes; pero estaba equivocado._

_Tú estabas con la piel de gallina, lo peor era que no sabias quién demonios era aquel individuo que te estaba acorralando, y para completar no sabias donde estaba el pelirrojo que hace unos momentos te hacia compañía._

_-eres hermosa… perdóname por lo que voy a hacer- _

_Tú ante esto te sorprendiste y lo miraste a los ojos negros como la noche, de su bolsillo derecho del pantalón saco un pañuelo y te amordazo, luego con unas sogas te ato de manos, intentaste escapar, pero el tenia poder sobre ti._

_Lentamente te empezó a besar el cuello, el fuerte golpe que te había dado en el suelo te había dejado adolorida, empezó a sacarte la camisa azul, ahí te alarmaste, te empezaste a mover como una víctima atrapada por su bestia; el solo apretó el agarre._

_Te saco las calzas azules partes de tu disfraz, estaba por hacer lo que temías._

_-no lo hagas por favor… -gritaste cuando te lograste sacar la mordaza, el se rio tétricamente._

_-¿Cómo no hacerlo? si eres hermosa… Sa-ku-ra- y de un tirón se saco su jean y sus bóxers, con el pañuelo te tapo los ojos._

_Y de una manera nada delicada te penetro, llenándote de dolor y varias lágrimas salieron mojando el lienzo._

_-perdón me olvide que eras virgen- te susurro en tu oído burlón, estaba jugando contigo. _

_Cada embestida era cargada de deseo, sus yemas delineaban tu cuerpo, el aliento masculino lo sentías en tu piel, te estremecías. Llorabas en silencio el tenia control sobre ti, estaba excitado lo sentías gruñir con cada arremetida profunda, tu solo te desgarrabas._

_-por favor para… detente- susurraste con la voz entrecortada _

_Hizo caso omiso, te embistió más fuerte lo que logro sacarte un gemido desgarrador y sonoro._

_-¡ah!... por dios déjame…- implorabas_

_- ah… eres mía Sakura- él había llegado al orgasmo, aunque no lo admitas tu también, sentías que conocías a la persona que te estaba atacando- ahora te irás conmigo…_

_No reprochaste, estabas débil y frágil, a pesar de ser una noche fría sudabas. El se paro y se acomodo los pantalones de atrás de un árbol saco una mochila, y se acerco a ti. De la mochila sustrajo un saco rojo, te lo puso como alistándote para irse, hubo algo en que llamo tu atención ese saco era… ¡era tuyo! El saco de paño a cuadros que le habías llorado a tu madre para que te lo compre, pero no lo hizo, en mas tu hermano que te llevaba cuatro años te lo había regalado para tu cumpleaños._

_¿Cómo sabia el bastardo de…? Acaso el era… no eso era tétricamente imposible, tus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por voces que gritaban tu nombre, te estaban buscando…_

_-…sakura…_

_-¡sakura frente! ¿Dónde estás? – era tu rubia amiga_

_- Mierda ¡vamos levántate! – quiso cargarte pero como estabas demacrada no pudiste ni siquiera levantar un dedo._

_Las voces se hacían más clara, en cualquier momento llegarían a donde estaban tú y tu violador…_

_-la puta madre… me descubrirá- hablo mas para sí mismo que para ti – me iré sakurita peo te prometo que volveré por ti...-_

_El se fue dejándote sola en aquel bosque, no sabes qué hora era habías perdido la noción de tiempo, aunque el claro de la mañana empezaba a amanecer. Lo próximo que sentiste fueron los brazos de tu amiga rodearte, te habían encontrado._

_-¡aquí esta!- grito no era la única buscándote – por dios Sakura que te hizo sasori _

_-i… i… ino… - intentaste hablar pero no podías_

_-frentona no hables ¡apúrense!_

_._

_._

_._

_La policía, ambulancias, y flashes era todo lo que veías, estaban en el costado de la carretera; habían dado anuncio de tu desaparición y de algo mas…_

_Tu madre lloraba desconsoladamente, tu hermano la abrazaba, tu padre hablaba con la policía…_

_-Tenten – le hablaste a tu amiga que te sostenía la mano, tu estabas recostada en una camilla, te llevarían al hospital para el examen de violación._

_-¿Qué pasa Saku?- se limpio las lagrimas había estado llorando_

_-¿Dónde esta Sasori?- viste como ella se conmociono_

_-Sakura el…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_= = = ¿continuara? = = =_

* * *

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí yo con algo nuevo… es un two shot espero que le haya agradado! Subiré la conti el jueves! Jajaja nos vemos… ¿Quién será el violador? Mmm-… mucho suspenso

.

.

.

_¿reviews?_

_._

_._

_._

_¡HAPPY HALLOWEN!_


	2. Sueños

**SweetDreams**

**.**

**.**

By Sakuriitah-Haruno**' **Rho-Britito

**.**

**.**

**_…"_**_sigue_ _la__búsqueda__de__la__joven__desaparecida__**"…**_

**_._**

**_._**

Estaba leyendo los titulares, veías perfectamente como sus ojos negros recorrían las letras impresas, fruncía el ceño algo malo, -para el- estaba pasando.

-la puta… tenemos que irnos ¡ahora!-

Se levanto encolerizado de la silla en la cual había estado sentado, y se dirigió a ti, te alzo sin ninguna delicadeza, te abrigo con las sutiles ropas que había conseguido para ti; alzo todo de aquel sucucho edificio abandonado tratando de no dejar rastros, y te dirigió escaleras abajo hacia la camioneta. –De dudosa procedencia-

-¿adónde vamos?- preguntaste algo mareada, una vez en la camioneta.

-¿recuerdas la cabaña del bosque?- indago el sin quitar la vista del frente, ya estaba manejando.

-nos encontraran ahí… y lo sabes…- articulaste con esperanzas.

-hmp… ya lo veremos-

**.**

**.**

_Luz blanca, te encontrabas en el hospital, habían pasado tres días de lo acontecido varias personas te visitaban aunque te extrañaba que una personita no te allá ido a ver; los exámenes de violación ya te los habían practicado, la psicóloga ya te había analizado, y ahora estabas esperando los resultados de todo eso._

_-bien… señores padres ya tengo aquí los exámenes del abuso, de la psicóloga y las muestras que tomaron en la escena- dijo una enfermera de cabellos azabaches entrando al cuarto privado, que tus padres habían reservado _

_-entonces proceda- hablo tu padre con la pose altanera que el poseía._

_-preferiría hablar esto con ustedes en privado- no querían que supieras algo _

_-esta bien- los tres se retiraron afuera por el vidrio de la ventana pudiste ver como la joven le entrego una carpeta color crudo a tu madre, esta la abrió y sus ojos se vieron horrorizados empezó a llorar, tu padre se había quedado inmóvil. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando ahí afuera? y donde mierda estaba Sasori._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_-pendeja ¿Cómo estás?- canturreaba tu hermano mayor_

_-mal- le dijiste cortante_

_-¡oh vamos Sakura! Yo estoy contigo y lo sabes- te contesto en manera comprensiva_

_-entonces dime donde mierda esta el puto de Sasori, ese estúpido tiene que estar conmigo, o ¿es el maldito que me violo? ¿Es el mal nacido que me destrozo la jodida vida que tengo?_

_Tu hermano solo atino a mirarte, con aquellos ojos negros como la noche, aquellos ojos que poseían todo en tu familia, todos excepto tu, tus orbes eran verdes con brillo, aunque ahora carecían de aquel centelleo único._

_-esta bien lo diré pero por favor no grites- fiaste tu vista en el._

_-el… la noche en que te violaron…_

_-¡por dios cuenta de una vez!- le gritaste, odiabas el misterio que estaba creando_

_-lo encontraron muerto- sentencio_

_-¿Qué… muerto?_

_-si… solo a unos metros de donde te dejaron…_

_-¿Qué tenía? ¿Cómo estaba?- tus luceros se llenaban de lagrima aquello no podía ser posible entonces ¿quién mierda…?_

_-traumatismo craneal… lo golpearon con un bate de beisbol y luego… lo desmembraron parte por parte…_

_-¿Cómo es que yo no escuche nada? ¿Cómo maldita sea? respóndeme... Itachi_

_-lo durmieron con una droga… le pusieron algo en su bebida- cito tu hermano de azabaches cabellos_

_-¡oh dios!_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Las penumbras del bosque no te gustaban, siempre huías de ellas, pensabas que te atraparían y te arrastrarían hacia adentro, pues todo es miedo había nacido de ti gracias al maldito bastardo, que ahora manejaba la camioneta; llevándote quien sabe adónde.

-bien llegamos cerezo- cito con su voz ronca

-no me llames asi… por una vez en la vida cállate… ¿que no te basta con hacerme la vida un infierno?

-busco lo mejor para ti Sa-ku-ra- deletreo tu nombre

-si buscas lo mejor para mi… déjame ir… que no entiendes que quiero volver a mi hogar…

-¿Qué coño dices? Tu eres mía Sakura y nunca dejaras de serlo… ahora lo veras

-no… no… déjame no te volveré hablar asi lo juro…- trataste de excusarte pero ya era muy tarde

-¡muy tarde!

Y a regañadientes te llevo a la casa en el bosque, esta si era legalmente adquirida, pues después de todo era tuya también. En el lecho matrimonial, fue donde empezaste a llorar porque te arranco el vello vestido blanco de encaje que traías puesto hace unos días, tu sostén y bragas volaron, incluidas las ropas de él y te hizo suya por segunda vez. –A la fuerza-

Y no solo llorabas porque te violo si no porque sabias quien era, el era alguien a quien conocías demasiado bien.

El era…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Sakura tenemos que hablar- tu padre de azabaches cabellos te hablaba_

_-¿Qué paso?- cuestionaste, era siete de octubre, llevabas siete horrorosos días en el condenado hospital, por una razón que desconocen te mantuvieron en terapia por varios días._

_-sabemos quién fue el que abuso de ti- sentencio con la voz entrecortada _

_-dilo-_

_-¿segura?- te pregunto_

_-si por favor solo dilo- le rogaste, aquella duda te estaba matando._

_-bien fue… tu Hermano… Sasuke _

_-mientes, el me quiere el… - no creías, empezaste a sollozar._

_Por dios como te podrían haber dicho esto, era tu hermano de sangre, el sobreprotector, el… el te conocía…_

_Entonces caíste en la verdad, todo aquello realmente era positivo, te conocía demasiado bien, desde donde sabía donde estarías la noche de Hallowen, cual era tu saco favorito, incluso que ibas al bosque; eras Sakura Uchiha SU hermana ¿Cómo pudo hacerte esto? Todo empezaba a tornarse serio, ahora que harían con él, Sasuke esa noche te dijo que volvería por ti, ¿acaso se había ido? Pues es probable, recordaste que en estos tres últimos días no lo habías visto ni en fotografías, tu madre decía que de seguro se estaba quedando en la casa de algún amigo por algún trabajo, el iba a la universidad, un futuro brillante tirado a la borda solo por ti._

_-¿Dónde esta él?- indagaste mientras te secaba las lagrimas _

_-no lo sabemos, no dejos rastros de seguro escapo- expreso Fugaku Uchiha_

_-¿Cómo lo supieron?- preguntaste perdida._

_-fue difícil ya que uso codón… y luego todo se en clareció cuando encontraron semen en el suelo…_

_-utilizaron ADN- afirmaste _

_- es por eso que quisimos con tu madre de que te mantuvieran aquí, Sasuke prometió volver y tememos por ti- cito Fugaku_

_-¿Cómo esta mama?- _

_-Mikoto esta deprimida, todavía no puede caer en la noticia _

_-papa… ¿Por qué me hizo esto? ¿Por qué se comporto asi Sasuke?- y lloraste en los brazos de tu padre_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Te encontrabas acostada en la cama cansada y exhausta, dándole la espalda a tu hermano, el estaba detrás de ti abrazándote por detrás, el acto sexual, o abuso había terminado.

-eres hermosa Sakura siempre lo fuiste- te hablaba, por alguna razón aquello te había gustado, pero no querías admitirlo.

-tú también- susurraste ya que eso era verdad, si querías a tu hermano, pero solo hasta ahí.

-te amo mi querida hermana… toda mi puta vida te ame Sakura Uchiha.

No respondiste, la duda crecía en ti ¿lo querías? Digo… más que un hermano claro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hallowen treinta uno de octubre 2012…_

_Darían una fiesta en tu casa, organizada por ti y por Itachi, no querías salir es mas el no te dejo, últimamente se había convertido muy sobreprotector, pero a pesar de todo el era el que te trajo de la oscuridad, tu ancla hacia la realidad._

_-el vodka ya esta en el congelador- le gritaste a Itachi desde la cocina._

_-ok, pendeja ¿hay limones para la tequila?- se asomo hacia la puerta de la habitación- estas muy sexy y eso no me gusta- te recorrió con la mirada_

_-es solo un vestido- le dijiste girando y luciendo el vestido blanco de encaje que habías comprado hace unos días_

_-el maquillaje es muy horroroso- cito con tono burlón el azabache de coleta- ¿Quién se supone que eres?_

_-Bloody Marie*_

_-bien Bloody Marie ahora ve a comprar algo de limones porque parece que no hay _

_-ok entonces ya vuelvo- _

_-pendeja ten cuidado- te grito desde la puerta de la entrada_

_-claro_

_Caminabas por la acera del barrio privado, hace un año se habían mudado, por temor a que Sasuke volviera, no fue fácil adaptarte, pero el psicólogo te ayudo a ti y a tu madre, ella había quedado muy mal; aunque luego encontró una razón para seguir: tu, Sakura Uchiha._

_De la vida de tu hermano –violador- no sabían nada, la policía lo había dado por muerto, ya que encontraron un cuerpo con las mismas similitudes que él, pero algo en ti decía que él seguía ahí vivito y coleando._

_Pero no era momento para pensar en eso, ese era tu pasado. Entraste al comercio, y por un segundo creíste verlo, pero no fu asi solo era tu amigo Sai el novio de Ino, lo saludaste y una vez que terminaste de hacer las compras, te dirigiste derecho a tu casa, o lo intentaste._

_Cuando ibas pasando cerca de un callejo negro y oscuro, alguien te atrapo._

_-volví Sa-ku-ra- era el tu hermano, tu adorado hermano, tu violador, Sasuke_

_-ahora si vendrás conmigo-_

_Luego de eso no recuerdas nada, solo que despertaste amordazada e inmovilizada, en una cama, y todo era blanco._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Te levantaste pesadamente, la cabeza te dolía a horrores, últimamente estabas recordando todo lo que acontece a esa noche, hasta el día en que desapareciste, eso hacía que te duela todo, incluso tu alma, la que alguna vez fue pura y blanca, hoy era negruzca y marchita.

Sasuke dormía sabias que si intentabas escapar el te encontraría, todo era basura, ya no había sentido, lo único que quedaba era esperar a la policía y a tus padres. Pero seamos sinceras:

"_ya no tenías esperanzas_"

Viste en la mesita de noche un periódico, lo tomaste y algo llamo tu atención, era uno de hoy el que él estaba leyendo antes de escapar de aquel edificio, aunque no sabias el porqué de tal cosa, de seguro allí estaría la respuesta.

Y asi fue, cuando abriste justo en la mitad unas letras celeste llamaron tu atención y te pusiste a leer.

_"sigue la búsqueda de la joven desaparecida"_

_La joven adolescente, Sakura Uchiha desaparecida el pasado 31 de octubre, sigue fuera de casa, se desconoce su paradero, fuentes anónimas dicen que el mismo individuo que habría abusado sexualmente de ella, el año pasado en la misma fecha, seria la presunta persona responsable de su misteriosa desaparición._

_Fuentes policiales sostienen que; el sujeto identificado como: Sasuke Uchiha, hermano de la victima la tendría cautiva en un viejo edificio. Este caso se trataría de un incesto, ya que fue él quien violo a la chica el pasado Hallowen; además el sospechoso habría matado a sangre fría al novio de su hermana identificado como: Sasori No Akatsuna._

_"haremos todo lo posible por traerla a casa, ese chico pagara ante la justicia por haber hecho un infierno la vida de su propia hermana" fueron las palabras del detective Yahiko Uzumaki, acompañado por su compañera y esposa, Konan Uzumaki._

_"llegaremos a ti hijo, sabemos que tienes a Sakura en aquel edificio" cito el patriarca de la familia Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha. Todos están angustiados y esperan encontrar, a su "cerezo" sana y salva._

Luego de leer y releer, te conmocionaste, estaban buscándote pero… Sasuke era peligroso, y tú lo habías comprobado; no querías que nadie saliera lastimado, aunque eso era imposible. Además te estaban rastreando.

-deberías dejar de leer eso te quedaras ciega- te hablo el azabache a tus espaldas.

-me están buscando- citaste –faltara poco para que lleguen aquí.

-¿y?- pregunto atónito

-no quiero que te hagan daño, lo harán y lo sabes.- expresaste con remordimiento.

-¿entonces?- indago

-déjame ir y prometo que no diré nada acerca de ti- le comentaste

-muy inteligente Sakurita pero… deberás darme algo a cambio- enuncio con sorna y lujuria sabias perfectamente lo que quería.

-¿Qué quieres?- formulaste como si no supieras.

-quiero hacer el amor contigo y que gimas mi nombre, quiero tenerte rendida ante mí, no quiero hacerlo a la fuerza ya me canse de eso-

-esta bien- ¿un momento? ¿Aceptaste? Claro… es que tú también lo querías.

-entonces empecemos-

El se acerco lentamente hacia ti, estaban desnudos, te besaba lentamente el cuello, eso de sobremanera te excitaba, no querías pero un impulso te llevo a abrazarlo, ante esto el sonrió le estabas correspondiendo.

Con ternura devoraba, chupaba y lamia, tu cuerpo; no sabias cuando pero ya estaban en el colchón, el arriba tuyo, sus yemas de los dedos delineaban tu fina piel, querías mas haci que enredaste tus piernas desnudas con la cintura del azabache. Era hora de llegar a mayores bajo los besos húmedos por todo tu cuerpo hasta llegar hacia tu cavidad, lamio y relamió tu zona intima excitándote.

-¡ah!- gemiste

El sonrió, volvió hacia arriba y beso tus labios, con sumo cuidado te penetro lentamente, el vaivén de caderas era coordinado, el choque de estas mezcladas con los gemidos y suspiros hacían del lugar, un habiente romántico.

Las embestidas fueron más fuertes y ocurrió…

-¡ah Sasuke!

-¡sakura!

Los dos habían llegado al orgasmo, el se acostó de lado tuyo mirándote con ternura, tu lo imitaste.

-cuando despierte no quiero verte aquí- sentencio

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya había pasado media hora de lo ocurrido, Sasuke estaba dormido, perfecto era ahora o nunca.

Te levantaste y apresuradamente te pusiste el vestido blanco, no buscaste abrigo solo saliste corriendo dando un portazo.

_Grave error_

El se despertó de golpe y al no verte, se apresure se puso los bóxers, los pantalones en apresuro sus zapatillas y salió corriendo detrás de ti portando un arma.

Lo sentiste él iba detrás de ti, ¿que no te dijo que eras libre? Mintió, maldito bastardo, corre Sakura tu vida depende de eso.

Corriste y corriste hasta que tropezaste el fue más veloz y se acerco no atino a ayudarte, llorabas te mintió –otra vez-

-dijiste que me podía ir lo prometiste Sasuke- gritaste desde el suelo.

-yo no dije nada

Y lo último que viste fue el jalando del gatillo, tu vestido se teñía de un color carmesí, luego todo fue negro, como debía ser.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"esperanzas desmoronadas"_

_Ayer en horas de la tarde fue encontrada muerta Sakura Uchiha, su asesino: su hermano, Sasuke Uchiha._

_La policía guardabosques que se encontraban haciendo su rutina habitual, en las afueras de Nagasaki, escucharon un disparo y se dirigieron al lugar, lo que encontraron los conmociono; el cuerpo inerte de la joven desaparecida a finales de octubres Sakura Uchiha (17 años) y su presunto asesino, Sasuke Uchiha (21 años) él, la habría matado porque la chica habría intentado escapar, "el joven lloraba y gritaba diciendo: mira lo que provocaste" conto a la prensa uno de los guardabosques, los veteranos prosiguieron a arrestarlo y dar informe de tal hecho a la comisaría más cercana._

_Los investigadores y forenses sostienen que; el joven esta loco y sentía un deseo enfermo hacia su hermana. El juicio del chico Uchiha será el miércoles próximo ya que hay suficientes pruebas para condenarlo._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

La brisa acariciaba tu rostro, hace mucho que no la sentías, lógico si habías estado diez años en cárcel. Emprendías marcha por el campo santo tu destino: la cripta de los Uchiha.

Tu abogado había logrado una conseguirte una libertad condicional mínima de tres meses, suficiente para visitarla.

Una vez que llegaste al mausoleo entraste hacia el interior, lagrimas recorrieron tus mejillas cuando viste su foto en el muro de la cripta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Encontramos al acusado Uchiha Sasuke en los delitos de:_

_Asesinato en segundo grado de No Akatsuna Sasori: __culpable_

_Violación e incesto contra Sakura Uchiha: __culpable_

_Secuestro y tortura de Sakura Uchiha: __culpable_

_Y…_

_Asesinato a quema ropas a Sakura Uchiha: __culpable_

_La condena: cadena perpetúa con posible negociación de libertad condicional._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acariciaste su foto, y más lágrimas salían, esto te estaba matando pero sabias algo: ella estaba en un lugar mejor a salvo de tu enfermo amor.

-siempre te amare Sakura… incluso en la muerte.- Susurraste

Depositaste las flores de cerezo, en el jarrón de porcelana y prendiste una vela, ella amaba la luz, la oscuridad siempre la odio, pero tú la habías arrastrado a la oscuridad y lo admitías, aunque ya tenias que irte era tarde, y si llegabas con retraso al edificio donde estaban, los presos con libertad condicional; te mandarían de nuevo a aquella infernal prisión, si… sería mejor volver…

_-dulces sueños Sakura_**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ ¿reviews?_

_._

_._

bien hasta aqui llego y si es algo fuerte! sorry pero habia inspiacion y hay que aprovecharla!...

jejejeje! pasesen por mi otros fics:

**_Hotaru No Hikari:_**

las leyendas ocultas nos cuentan sobre la existencia de los Itami seres enviados a traer paz al mundo en epocas de guerra agonia... ¿pero que pasaria si? Sakura una Itami es maltratada y despreciada por su pueblo y lo unico que su corazon quiere es... *venganza* el equipo 7 debe salvarla pero... un momento su lugar esta ocupado por... ¿Karin? /gore!

**_First Love_**

sakura haruno una chica rica, timida e introvertida es enviada a japon a estudiar luego de la tragica situacion que le toco vivir donde queda psicologicamente mal y no cree en el amor... pero... podra resistirse al chico mas lindo del instituto... .::sasusaku::.

**_Si te Vas: (one shoot)_**

me ire al extranjero /no puedes... /lo siento si puedo y lo hare /si te vas yo no se que haria

.

.

chaooo! nos vemos y espero reviews!


End file.
